Christmas Tale
by PrettyPinkOrchard
Summary: Changes Title from A Christmas Carol... When an alien possesses your body and causes you to sing out your feelings, there can only be trouble. But, there is more to this alien than what meets the eye. Christmas story because Christmas is amazing :D
1. News And A Song

**Author Note: **Hey Hey Wonderful People From Earth and beyond ;) It's the fourth of December, you guys know what that means ;) 21 Days Till Christmas! Party Time. *Hammer Time* Yeah Yeah Yeah. SO! I wrote this *posh voice* story (ma haar) a while back and I can finally start posting it because it's kinda almost Christmas. This is a River/Doctor story, but there may be a little Rory/Amy action going on. They will probably get a special chapter for themselves, I dunno, I'll think about it (Thinking? that's not a good idea and we all know it.) Anyways, I hope you all have a VERY merry Christmas and an amazing new year :) Love you all loads, here's chapter one of A Christmas Carol, hope you all like it :D Review if you wanna :)

**Chapter One. News & A Song... **

The crisp snow tumbled rapidly past her bedroom window. Real snow, not caused by a spaceship blowing up in the Earth's atmosphere. Proper snow. Crystal white particals of clear water, fresh and icy to the touch. She pulled a thick coat over her jumper and ran down the stairs, pressing a woolly beret to her head of curls and placing some black gloves over her already frosty fingers. She exited her home quickly and ran to her car, which wouldn't start. Bloody freezing temperatures must have frozen the engine.

She rummaged through her handbag and tried to find her phone, which is extremely difficult when your wearing heavy knitted gloves. She eventually found her phone and tried dialling. It took her a few minutes, but once the numbers were punched into the keypad the phone rang. She could see her smoky breath in front of her, remembering as a child how she used to find that so entertaining. The phone continued to ring, no answer. But, she was patient and she would wait, she needed to wait. While the phone rang she tried to get her engine started again, but to no avail. The car buzzed as though it had a terrible cold. Strangely the radio began to work, the engines must be defrosting. The six 'o' clock news hummed quietly. She turned it up, still holding the phone next to her ear.

"And this just in, the whole city has turned into a musical. Children have been seen singing songs of teddy bears in toy shops, Accountants singing songs about numbers and weather men singing of today's forecast. Something is trying to bring the whole city Christmas Joy. After so many tragic Christmas's some wonder is filling the world once more with hope and music. Who ever you are, we thank you." the American news reporter stated.

Holding the phone further from her ear, she listened carefully to the radio, rushing to turn it up louder and accidentally hitting her knee on the frozen steering wheel. She cried out in pain, rubbing her knee. Something wasn't trying to bring the world Christmas joy as the news reader stupidly thought. They were making people confess what they were thinking and feeling. The death rate had increased rapidly over the month of December. The people who were deceased were found covered in ash. But, that was where the scientists were wrong. They weren't covered in ash, they were ash.

She had managed to sneak into one of the research centres, undercover. She examined the burnt bodies with her communicator. Some sort of spirit had taken over them, just for a second. Later that day they had broken out into song and because they weren't strong enough to fight off the music they had burnt. Those people were all related in the way that they were all blood group A positive, but that was the only similarity. A voice chimed through her phone, already knowing who had phoned them without needing caller ID.

"River. How may I help you?" the Doctor grinned, she smiled on the other end of the phone. Warm breath tickling her nose. She got out the car and slammed the door, going towards the front of her car to look at the engine, which was covered in sparkling frost. She shivered and he heard her teeth chattering.

"There is s-something r-really strange g-going on here." she stuttered, resting the phone in between her shoulder and cheek as she blew into her woollen hands. She closed the bonnet of her car.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still smiling as he heard her stutter. He didn't know why he found it so entertaining to hear her need his help. It was probably because he really wanted to see her again. It had been to long since their last adventure.

"Just h-hurry up and g-get here." she snapped, sitting on the front of her car. The phone disconnected and River pushed it into her bag once more, hugging her arms to try and keep warm.

Moments later, the sound of the TARDIS materializing was heard. River sighed as she knew he'd purposely left the brakes on. She ran to the TARDIS door and entered without knocking. Slamming the door shut, she leant against it, loving the warmth the TARDIS possessed. The Doctor grinned, the snow clear on her black beret, which she discarded and threw on to the near-by coat hanger.

She climbed the glass stairs and chucked her thick coat onto one of the metal barriers surrounding them. The Doctor just smirked to himself, continuing to mess with the controls on the TARDIS, giving her quick looks. He pulled a lever down and moved to turn a tap, she pulled the same lever up. This annoyed him more than he liked to say, but he did notice that his action was wrong and her's was right. His smirk faded and her's widened.

"A frozen River." the Doctor joked. River laughed, running her fingers over the controls. She pulled off her black stiletto heels and placed them on the bar underneath the monitor, as she always did. The Doctor gave her a puzzled look, had she worn stiletto heels in the snow? She must have.

"And a strange Song." she added, getting ready to tell him everything she knew about the events that were occurring. The Doctor's confused expression grew deeper and the lines on his forehead became thicker, his hair fell over his face.

Amy and Rory stood quietly, listening intently to the conversation between the two time travellers. Amy watched the Doctor's expressions as they changed like the weather. Rory watched River as she span slowly around the console, obviously in a way to try and tease the Doctor even more than she was already. Amy and Rory were married now and they had been on the way to their honeymoon, until River showed up and insisted on needing help with whatever mystery that needed to be unravelled.

The Doctor had told them it must be an emergency if River had phoned him and he promised to take them on their dream honeymoon after they solved yet another riddle. Rory was slightly put out by this. He knew the Doctor was fond of River and he knew the Doctor would probably want Amy's help, but all he really knew was that he wanted a honeymoon and it didn't seem as though he was going to get one.

"What do you mean? OH! News reports! News-y-news-y-news. It's the song. Song! Sooongg! Yeah." the Doctor nodded, placing a hand on River's head, tilting it backwards and forwards as he tried to think. He stood exceptionally close to River, not even thinking about personal space. River didn't bother to move, in fact she seemed to move closer to him.

"People are burning up. They are being taken over, but only for a second and then the spirit or whatever it is just disappears. Later that day, people with the blood group A positive are setting on fire and turning to ash. The death rate each day is increasing by two percent. Not all A positives die. Just the select few." River informed him. The Doctor stared at her face. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head from side to side.

"You're so young.-" he stated, looking over her youthful face. "-You're... twenty. Nooooo!... Twenty one years old. Yeah... twenty one. Wha'do you think Amy?" the Doctor asked, moving away from River to stand next to Amy, who just nodded and pouted her lips at the Doctor.

"Yep, I'd say twenty one. Far to young for you, Ay Doctor." Amy joked, leaning against the console with a flirtatious grin. Rory's mouth was dropped slightly. He knew Amy was the flirty type, but she was his wife now. He'd have to speak about that with her later. Much later. Maybe not at all, yeah. Didn't want to make Amy angry or upset with him.

"I'm the Doctor and you're all far to young for me." the Doctor replied, messing with some buttons on the console randomly. They didn't need to be pressed, but he wanted to find something to distract him from Amy's pointless comments.

"I very much doubt that, Sweetie." River whispered into his ear. He laughed and span round on his heels. He clapped his hands, rubbing them as a smile ran from ear to ear.

"Right! Lets see what we have here.-" the Doctor grinned, running towards the TARDIS doors, opening them with a smile, before slamming them again as his face got cover in snow from the blizzard outside. "-Ahhh, bit of a problem."

**Author Note: **WOOW! I hope you all like it so far. You will understand the title name later on in the story (hopefully. heee) The Christmas special this year is said to be a musical, so I'm sort'a gonna try a few things. I would seriously LOVE to hear Matt Smith singing. It'd probably make me love his even more than I already do. Tehee. Quessstioooon Of thee Momennnnnt-ness :)

**Question Of The Moment: **What would be the best Christmas present in the world?  
Or... What's the best present you've ever gotten?

I think the best present ever would be tickets to Wicked (the musical) or a trip to the Doctor Who Museum, which I think is in Blackpool. Everywhere I go there is something related to Doctor Who. I went to Pizza Hut and the Jelly sweets looked like mini Daleks. Just saying ;)

Best present I ever got was a box of after eights, because I was in my maths lesson last year at Christmas and we were playing games. Every time you won a game, you got a chewy sweet. I have braces, so I couldn't eat the Chewy sweet and my maths teacher (who is usually pure evil) asked if I wanted an after eight. I was like ooh lovely, yes please :D And then for Christmas, one of my friends, who was in my maths lesson brought me a box of after eights because she knew I could eat them. I thought it was really nice, she'd actually thought about what to buy me.

So, let me know, What would be the best present in the world? Or What's the best present you've ever gotten? Annnd, do you want Chapter two? Review and I'll post it earlier ;) The more reviews the more I wanna post stuff. *high pitched voice* Just Saying :) Merry Christmas to all Chiba's and to all Chiba's good-night :D x


	2. Snowed In And Cookies

**Author Note: **Holla! S-S-Salt and Pepper's here :) Gosh! I love that song, but the lyrics are kinda inappropriate. I mean seriously 'ah push it push it babe'? Definantely know what that song implies. What must my neighbours think when I'm singing that? :D Hmm, anyway, hello again my wonderful fanfictioning friends :D This is chapter two. What What? Yes, Chapter two. Hope you all LOVE it :) Let me know if you do or don't, yanno :)

**Chapter 2. Snowed In & Cookies...**

The Doctor slammed the TARDIS door's closed, before anyone else could see what was outside. Running up the glass stairs, he rubbed his mouth and chin, jumping on the spot and shaking his arms and legs. Outside was completely covered in snow, but not just snow. Ice. The TARDIS had landed and as the snow fell it melted and froze. They were stuck, glued to the Earth's tarmac.

"Doctor, Ex-plain. What's out there?" Amy asked, leaning in closer to him and staring deeply into his eyes. The tip of his nose was red, he rubbed it to bring it warmth. He then rubbed his hands together, pulling his tweed jacket closer to his body, he turned the hot tap on the console and warm air rushed below their feet.

"Tell them Doctor... Tell them how we're snowed in." River laughed, pulling her jumper from over her head to reveal a black shirt, which lifted slightly, showing her stomach. The Doctor couldn't stop his eyes from swaying to the newly bare flesh. She obviously didn't feel the cold. River pulled the shirt back into place and gave the Doctor a cheeky smirk. God, she was annoying, but it was times like this he actually enjoyed her teasing. He pushed past her and purposely brushed his warm hand against her cold one, causing her to shiver. He rummaged through several draws in the console, throwing various random objects over his shoulder.

"B-but Doctor, you promised... you promised us a honeymoon." Rory argued. If they weren't going to do anything except wait for the icy prison to melt, then Rory was annoyed. He wanted a honeymoon. He wanted a life with Amy, a quiet life in upper Leadworth, but she refused to give this life up, so he had to live with it. He would persuade her to leave, some how, some day.

"And... that Rory. Is what you will get.-" The Doctor smiled childishly, handing him a remote control that had a spoon and a wheel attached to it. Rory instinctively began to turn the wheel as the Doctor fixed a wire to it, connecting it to the console.

"-Amy, hold Rory's hand. RORY!-" the Doctor snapped as Rory turned to face Amy. Rory jumped and stood back in his original position.

"If you move and that wire falls from that switch, then my whole time machine goes up in flames, do you understand what I'm saying." the Doctor asked, standing extremely close to him. Rory nodded shyly. "Good, now get me my sonic from the console." Rory shrugged and went to move.

"NO! NO NOOO! that was a test. Don't move. Keep turning that wheel. I... am... sending... you... tooo... RIO! Haha." he laughed. Before the Doctor had time to say anything else, Amy's arms were around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Rio!... Rio... Rory! We're going to Rio. Awhh, but I'm gonna miss seeing my boys together. My poncho boys.-" Amy grinned, letting go of the Doctor, ruffling his hair as she took Rory's hand. The Doctor started pressing buttons on the TARDIS monitor, typing words into the typewriter.

"Press Play on the remote when you're ready, Rory." the Doctor instructed. Rory handed the remote to Amy, letting her have the honour.

"You two behave.-" Amy chimed, pointing a finger from the Doctor to River, who just smirked and raised her eyebrows. Amy knew that River was going to tease the Doctor and she would miss seeing the Doctor's annoyed, but loving expressions. But, she had more exciting things ahead. Some of her own teasing to do. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. Amy knew the Doctor secretly had feelings for River, it was shown in his body language towards her. "-Bye Doctor."

Amy pressed the Play button and tried not to give the Doctor and River's relationship another thought as she found herself on the beautiful planet named Rio. She had her own relationship to worry about and a fantastic honeymoon to look forward to, filled with love and hot summer sun, for you see it was summer in Rio and winter on Earth.

"So, Doctor. What d'you fancy doing for the next five hours? It's gonna take at least that amount of time for the ice to defrost.-" River beamed, skipping around the console. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, sucking in his lips. "-How about we make this place feel a little bit more Christmas-y. We can do some decorating and we can make Christmas dinner for when Amy and Rory get back." River suggested brightly. To Amy and Rory their honeymoon would be two weeks, but to River and the Doctor they would only be gone for a few hours.

"NO! No, NOOO!... NO... Noooo, No.-" the Doctor said stubbornly, acting as though he were a five year old. River pouted and stepped closer to him "-No." he squeaked.

"Why not?" River asked, slightly put out. She stood a few centimetres away from him. She loved Christmas, it was her favourite time of year and it was only a week away. She wanted to spend a Christmas with the Doctor, even if it was a few days early.

"Because I don't do-" he paused for a moment, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels. "-Christmas." he finished.

"But..." River began to protest, but the Doctor cut her off.

"No, River. The answer is... No, and no matter how much you bat your eyelashes and pout your lips at me you will NEVER get me too... change... my... mind." the Doctor spoke, pronouncing all letters perfectly, while waving his hands in front of his face. When he finished his little speech, he ran a hand through his hair and folded his arms as a form of protest. River sighed and grabbed his brace, pulling him in the direction of the kitchen.

"Rivvveeeerrr." he moaned, but didn't pull away, scared of the painful snap he would feel from the brace if she suddenly let it go, and he knew she would if he tried to run away.

Twenty minutes later, River was mixing cookie dough, while the Doctor watched her every move, making sure she was doing it correctly. He stood over her, watching her like a hawk, wearing an apron with a bow tie printed on the neck line. Christmas songs ran high in the air.

_Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall?_  
_It's the time that every Santa has a ball,_  
_Does he ride a red nosed reindeer?_  
_Does a 'ton up' on his sleigh,_  
_Do the fairies keep him sober for a day?_  
_So here it is merry Christmas,_  
_Everybody's having fun,_  
_Look to the future now,_  
_It's only just begun._

Slade's 'Merry Christmas Everyone' rang loudly in the air and was her favourite Christmas song. She bobbed gently to the happy tune.

River placed the bowl on the side to rest and they both began to laugh as they threw flour at each other. The Doctor held River's hand and placed another on her waist, they danced for a little while, both of them in fits of laughter. When they parted the flour war continued.

Whenever, River thought the Doctor wasn't looking, she dipped her finger into the cookie bowl and licked the chocolate chip goodness. But, of course he did see her and grabbed her wrist lightly, wiping some flour from her nose with his wrist. She laughed and blew a handful of the white powder into his hair.

The expression now on his face was one covered in flour. River laughed loudly. He smirked at her, pulling her hips closer to his. He held her close to him with one hand, while the other grabbed the original bag of flour from the kitchen work-top. He held her close, making sure she couldn't escape his grasp.

"No... no, no, no, no!" River giggled, trying to step away. He let go of her arm and tipped the small amount of flour onto her head, causing her dark curls to look a lot lighter. Her lips twitched into a smirk as she reached for the cookie dough bowl and began dipping her finger into it again. He chased her round the kitchen, trying to get the bowl. Eventually he caught her. Taking the cookie mix from her, he placed it on the side and looked directly into her eyes.

"You can have this back after I pour it into the oven, Song. Otherwise there will be none left for the cookies." he laughed, pouring the dough onto a pan and placing that pan in the oven. He handed River the bowl and a spoon for the left over mix. She took it and sat at the table, dipping the spoon into the bowl. The Doctor grabbed a spoon and joined her.

**Author Note: **Whey :) So that was chapter two, hope you liked it, cheeee. Thanks so much to the four people who reviewed last time, I love you more than words can say. Please review it really means the world to me and I would love to hear what you think :) Carrying on from that wonderful topic, at the moment I've got to find a place to do my work experience and it's a freaking pain! No where is doing work experience! I have even tried flippin' Tesco's! (Even though I shop there all the time and it is a rather amazing store, but still. Tesco's are evil. Humph.) Ahhh! It's so annoying :( It makes me wanna just start singing flippin 'Push it' (I swear when you start singing that song it's like a disease, you can't stop. Mahhh) So, yeah that is my rant... for... the day :)

**Question Of The Moment: **If you could be a super hero, which super hero would you be?  
What super power would you want?

Hmm... interesting. I think I'd want to be cat woman because she can climb walls and she has an amazing costume. I just like the cat mask really :) I haven't actually seen cat woman:the movie all the way through, but I hear it's a good movie. Is it? I dunno :) I watched about half of it and then got bored because I have a really short attention span, so yeah. Cha chawww :)

Super power? Haaa :) I think I would like the power to be invisible. You could walk up behind someone, who is just about to sit down and then move their chair (haha such a good prank) or you could throw tomato's at someone and they would think it was a ghost :D OOOORRRR you could sneak into the BBC and take the scripts for the new episodes of Doctor Who. I am liking my plans here people. I am soooo gonna find a way to become invisible (not, I can't even change a lightbulb. Donna much?) So yeah.

So, I need some more interesting questions to ask, pm me your creative responses or leave your idea's in the review box, beeelowww (raywilliamsjohnson oh yeah...youtuber) Also let me know what superhero and what power you'd want. And do you hate finding work experience placements like me? Let me know :D Holla, s-s-salt and peppers here. Ahhh Push It! (Seriously it's like a drug) :)


	3. More Cookies And Mariah Carey

**Author Note: **Heya, Merry almost Christmas guys. Few notices... thanks so much for all the reviews and please keep them coming, I love them :D The name of this story is A Christmas Carol because it not only relates to the plot (or will relate to the plot at some point) but it is also what the actual Doctor Who Christmas special is gonna be called, just saying :) Glad you all like it so far, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 3. More Cookies And Mariah Carey...**

The cookies were baking nicely, glowing a warm toffee colour as the chocolatey goodness began to set in. River and the Doctor sat at the kitchen table, dipping wooden spoons into the plastic bowl, which was filled with the left over cookie batter. They were both completely covered in flour from an earlier play fight and another was about to break out.

River was slightly bored. She sat quietly, nibbling at her spoon. The next time she dipped it in the bowl, she made sure to get a huge scoop on to the utensil. Flicking her wrist back, she catapulted the mix onto the Doctor's surprised face. She laughed loudly, watching as the Doctor pulled the gunk from his eyes.

"Blimey." he smiled, licking his lips and laughing. He took a huge handful of sticky dough from the bowl and threw it at River's face. She stopped mid laugh as it hit her and that is how world war II began. River hid behind tables on one side of the room; the Doctor hid behind cabinets on the other. They threw dough, eggs, flour and anything food related that they could find. The Doctor swore River had thrown an apple at him at one point.

Around fifteen minutes later, they were covered from head to toe. Both of them laughing, hysterically. They reached each other in the middle of the room. He stood close to her, wiping some of the dough from the tip of her nose with his wrist.

Quite humming of a faint and familiar tune began to play. They didn't notice it at first.

The Doctor hugged River's waist, covering her in more dough, playfully. They both giggled, River's head tipped back as he held her, laughter spilling from her throat. She looked back down, straight into his young, but old eyes. He held up his cookie mix covered arm, she looked at it and sucked the chocolate chip goodness from his wrist, jokingly. He lowered his hand and looked at her.

Her hair was covered in mix, her clothes were messy, but the Doctor still found her very beautiful. He inched closer to her, eyes glancing at her dough covered mouth, wondering what it would taste like.

The music in the background was fully audible now. Loud and jolly. Inviting and soft.

The Doctor pushed part of her hair behind her ear and pulled her closer using the hands he had around her waist. Their lips were centimetre's apart, a fraction away from touching, when River's mouth fell open slightly.

"I... don't want alot for Christmas." she sang along to the music that played, against her own will. The Doctor stared at her, taking her hand and spinning her round in a circle, involunterally.

"There is just one thing I need." she continued, her face held a confused expression. Why was she singing? She must have been taken over on her way to the TARDIS. Good job she wasn't of the blood group A positive, then she'd be in trouble. Well, she always seemed to get in trouble when she was with that man, that impossible man. He just doesn't know when to give in.

"I don't care about the presents... underneath the Christmas tree... I just want you for my own. More then you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas... is... you."

The beat of the music began to pick up, the Doctor found himself dancing. He too must have been taken over when he opened the TARDIS doors. It only takes a second for whatever creature to add a small micro-gene into your genetic make-up and you'd be under their control, only for a few moments of course. But, what were they gaining?

"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas, There's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents... Underneath the Christmas tree... I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace... Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever known. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you... you baby."

The Doctor lifted her and spun her, twisting her in his arms. They danced perfectly, River's floaty dress lifted slightly as she twirled. His eyes met hers with every turn, smiling at her as she continued to sing.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I don't even wish for snow, I'm just gonna keep on waiting, Underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it, To the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do. Baby all I want for Christmas is you. Ooh baby."

They both began dancing for fun. River was a talented singer and a very accomplished dancer. Every single step she took matched his perfectly. She danced with him as though she'd done it a million times before, knowing exactly which way he'd turn and spin her. They continued dancing merrily. She was so wonderful.

"All the lights are shining, So brightly everywhere, And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, Won't you please bring my baby to me."

Realisation suddenly dawned on the Doctor. River had said that people were singing about their feelings. Was she feeling like this? The song was all about how Mariah Carey wanted her boyfriend to come home for Christmas. If River was singing this to him is that what the lyrics meant? Did this song have that significance?

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, This is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby, Standing right outside my door. Oh I just want you for my own... More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true... Baby all I want for Christmas is... You."

The music began to quieten as River sang the last line, the Doctor span her for the last time and then dipped her.

"All I want for Christmas is..." she looked up at him, smiling, trying to breath normally as she looked into his eyes, to no avail. "You."

The song ended and the Doctor and River stood there for a moment before the Doctor lifted her back to standing. She was a little flustered and started to babble.

"We need to find out what this alien thingy is. It could be anything. Good job I'm not A positive. Must be blood control. Got to be. I should probably go get changed, yeah, that's what I'll go do, be right back, my love..." she said, walking into a chair, trying to make a quick exit, fanning her blushing cheeks.

"River." the Doctor said calmly, watching her speak at one hundred miles an hour. River stopped speaking and moved the chair out the way.

"Right, yeah. I'm going to go get changed." she smiled, running out the room.

The Doctor smirked to himself, he had some more Christmas plans up his sleeve.

**Author Note: **Tada :) Did you like it? Do you want chapter four? Then please review and will post faster, it makes me want to write and post things when people review, just saying. Chaaa. I am so excited about Christmas and my advent calendar is more a 'how many days till Doctor Who Christmas special' calendar than it is a 'how many days till presents and merriment' calendar. Is anyone else counting the days down to the special instead of Christmas itself? I know I am, cheee. Also (for people who care) I found a work experience placement at the Village Hotel :D I am so excited, it's going to be epic. I'm going into the leisure part, so I am going to LOVE it :D Anyways, Question of the moment...

**Question Of The Moment: **If you could live in any country where would you live?  
What is your favourite time of year?

Okay, I know these questions are getting weirder and weirder, but I really wanna know :) I think I would like to live in Cyprus because we go there every year for our holidays and it's really hot and the weather is lovely (and I get a tan so I don't look like a ghost.) I wouldn't mind moving to Cornwall because I have family there, but Cyprus would be amazing. I love England, but not being funny the weather is terrible! It rains ALL the time, its actually really annoying. I loath people who live in hot countries LOATH YOU, nah I love you really. I just envy you :D

Favourite time of the year has got to be winter :D Everything is so joyful and happy, I love Christmas! With...a...passion! I love Christmas songs, food, dancing. I am obsessed with the music :) I actually really love the snow as well :) England has had so much snow this year! And where I live we got quite alot of it, so I made snowmen and angels, went sledging, had a few snow ball fights and then went and had some hot chocolate afterwards. Even though it's cold, I still LOVEE the winter :)

So, Let me know, what's your favourite time of year and where would you love to live? :) Please review, love you loads. Cheee ;)


	4. To Us And Sweetie

**Author Note: **Yo, so there isn't much left of this story now, only about two more chapter's. Should definantely be all posted now by the new year ;) Yippety yahh and then I can finish my other stories and start a few more, excited? Nah, probably not :D Chaa *music moment* your toxic I'm slipping under. Blahh. Anyway, I have twitter and tumblr now, under the name of BabyBlueBerry, link is on my profile :D Follow me if you want :) Here is chapter 4, hope you love it :) x

**Chapter 4. To Us And Sweetie...**

The Doctor rushed to get changed, knowing River would spend over an hour finding a new outfit to wear. She also mentioned she was going to have a few hours sleep, giving him enough time to carry out his plans. He shoved on another suit, identical to the first and ran back to the kitchen. The cookies were a glorious golden brown as he placed them in a plastic food container. He also managed to make a traditional Christmas dinner and grabbed a bottle of red wine, making his way back to the control room.

He placed the food and wine on a red and white checkered blanket, which he had lay on the floor, in front of the TARDIS doors. He placed small candles around the blanket and began lighting them one by one. When he had finished lighting the last candle, River walked into the room. She looked a little shy, fiddling with her thumbs and smiling gently behind her newly washed curls.

She wore a long red satin dress. It was very simple, no fancy patterns, just a low neck line and thin straps, very similar to the one that Satine had worn in Moulin Rouge. She had pinned the front of her curls back, so they were out of her face. She looked sensational. The dress fit her perfectly, her make-up now re-applied and her hair shone in the dim light of the candles glow.

"What's all this?" she asked gently with a trade mark smirk, yawning, she walked over to the TARDIS doors. The Doctor didn't reply, he just opened the doors to reveal what was outside. A huge wonderful galaxy. She'd seen galaxies before, but not like this. This was wonderful, swirls of oranges and reds, mixed with turquoises and tranquil greens. She stared outside, wide eyed. Turning her head to look for the Doctor, she met a pair of eyes. Eyes that had seen the world, fought it and saved it. Eyes that were forever looking for one thing... Her.

The TARDIS was still technically stuck on Earth, but the Doctor had managed to make an illusion around the time machine, causing it look like another planet. The planet of Sateria to be exact. The stars shone brightly around the world. They wouldn't be able to step outside the doors as it would break the perseption filter and cause the image to fade, and neither of them wanted that.

The Doctor took her hand and they both sat watching the stars go by for a moment.

"OH! One minute!" the Doctor shouted, making River jump. He pulled two Christmas crackers from his bigger on the inside tweed pockets. River laughed. She pulled one end of each cracker and the Doctor did the same. She won both and giggled, but let him have the toy screwdriver, while she had the tiny blue notebook keyring. The Doctor raised his glass of freshly poured wine, River did the same.

"To...?" the Doctor asked, wanting her to call the toast.

"To us." River smirked, the Doctor nodded, tapping their glasses together.

"To us, and whatever the future has in store." he repeated, taking a sip of his wine, handing her a cookie.

"Spoilers." she nodded. He gave her a knowing look. He didn't have to look out the doors to see stars, there were so many glittering stars in her eyes. A beautiful sea of blue, swirling with mischief and secrets. She was a mystery, a mystery waiting to be solved.

When all the food had been finished and all the wine had been drank, the Doctor chucked the plates and rubbish in a projection of a 'supernova', he told River it was a supernova, but it was in fact just a street. The same street it had been stuck on for the past fifteen hours. He closed the TARDIS doors and ran up the glass stairs to the console, River joined him shortly after, glancing at the screen in which the Doctor was pressing buttons. She noticed a box by one of the railings.

"What's in there?" she quizzed, pointing towards the cardboard box.

"Ahhh! Well, I thought instead of being normal and... boring! We could decorate the console INSTEAD of a Christmas tree." the Doctor grinned like a five year old, watching as River's face lit up.

"Yes! that would be amazing. See, Sweetie, nothing is better then giving into the Christmas merriment." River teased, opening the box that was filled with tinsel and baubles.

They wrapped tinsel around the middle of the console, around all the railings that surounded them and on the monitor. Baubles were hung from some of the switches, which would be very distracting if the TARDIS were to fly anywhere. They placed silver glitter covered snowflakes around the room, hanging yet more tinsel from the doors. River also added some fake snow to the huge screens that were dotted around the room.

The TARDIS looked great. Everything seemed so happy. The Doctor was happy, he never thought he'd like Christmas so much, he'd never had a calm one. One that wasn't spent trying to save the Earth from being blown up or taken over. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful.

"Now my work is done." River smiled, raising her eyebrows and spinning around the console as she placed the last bauble on the 'tree'.

"One more thing." the Doctor handed her the Angel. She took it with a piece of tape and as the Doctor held her, she stepped onto the console and stuck it to the top of the see through center of the console. She jumped down and glanced at her watch, pulling her red heels onto her feet.

"Oh my gosh! Is that the time.-" River laughed. "-I'm gonna go and get some proper sleep, otherwise I'll be all grouchy tomorrow and we need to do ALOT of running. Amy and Rory should be back soon to keep you company. They have about ten to fifteen minutes left before they'll be teleported here again. I'll see you in the morning." River lifted her dress slightly, so she wouldn't trip over it.

She began to make her way down the very familiar glass stairs, her heels clicking as she walked. The Doctor ran and stood in front of the blue double doors, preventing her from leaving.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, locking the door and then leaning against it, refusing to move.

"Sweetie." River sighed, shaking her head.

And music began to play.

**Author Note: **Yay, another chapter, I'll add the final chapter's maybe tomorrow. I will definantely post before new years though :) So, I am actually surprised by how many of you actually read my author's notes, It sort'a makes me feel happy that alot of you care enough to read my dribble :) At the moment, I have recently got tumblr (link on my profile, follow me, hee) and twitter. So, yeah if you have those feel free to follow and ask me whatever you like :) The next chapter of this story is one of my favourites :D Just saying. Love you all loads, here is your question of the moment...

**Question Of The Moment: **If you could meet one member of the Doctor Who cast, Who would it be?  
Name a character/alien/actor/actress/last names in Doctor Who for every letter of the alphabet :)

Okay, so I think I'd like to meet Matt, for obvious reasons, but also Alex Kingston (RiverSong) because I think she's a terrific actress. Other than Helena Bonham Carter, she is definantely my favourite actress, I think :D

Hehe this should be fun, sorry for miss-spelling names :) ... Alexkingston Bannakafalatta Cyberman Daleks Elisabethsladen Freemaagymen Gwencooper Harrysullivan Iantojones Johnsmith Karengillan Lukesmith Mattsmith Noble Omega Pond Queenliz10 Riversong/rosetyler Sarahjanesmith Tyler Unit Valeyard Williams Xoanon Yvonnehartman Zygons

So, yeah follow me on twitter (tweet me hehe, always wanted to say that) or just tumblr me :) Bye for now xxx


	5. Baby It's Cold Outside And A Kiss

**Author Note: **Christmas time is almost over and so is this story *cry* or *fake tears*. But, I really love this chapter, kissing action ;) I just finished getting all my stuff unpacked now and I have drama homework to be doing, I will try and keep updating though. I'll be finishing my recent stories now before I start any more and if I do post a new story it will be on my other account (babyblueberry). Thanks so much for the reviews and twitter/tumblr follows :) love you all always. Hope you all love this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it :D

**Chapter 5. Baby It's Cold Outside And A Kiss...**

Music began to play quietly, increasing in volume. The Doctor stared around the room to see where it was coming from, seeing no signs of any speakers, he remained puzzled. He moved away from the door, stepping towards River. As he stepped forward, she stepped back, almost rhythmically, like a dance. Looking from him to the door, River also heard the music grow louder. More singing, great.

"I really can't stay." she hummed, her voice leaning towards a note. The music was at full volume and the Doctor and River both glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. The song was a beautiful and traditional Christmas tune, very well known. They both began to sing along to the volumised music, dancing gracefully.

"Baby it's cold outside." he sang. As he stepped forward, she stepped back once more. Then she stepped forward and he stepped back. The dance began to pick up speed, making it some what erotic. They weren't in control of their own bodies, but their minds were free to wonder and their facial expressions free to change.

"I've got to go away." she sang back, spinning on her toes delicately, like Baby once did in Dirty Dancing. He took her hands in his and lead her up the glass stairs to the console, spinning and twisting as he did so.

"Baby it's cold outside." He wrapped his hands around her waist and spun her. Taking her hand, she twirled out in the direction of the door, but he pulled her back in again.

"This evening has been." she pulled away and faced the console, refusing to turn around and look at him. She stared, wide-eyed, at the shiny baubles hanging loosely from the monitor. The decorations were beautiful and they'd put them up together. River felt his presence close behind her and glanced gingerly over her smooth bare shoulder.

"Been hoping you'd drop in." he chimed quietly into her ear, his breath tickling her neck delicately. She felt his hands loosely toy with bits of the satin on her dress, pinching parts of it in his fingers. Satin was a very thin material. She started to wish she'd put something thicker on, as she could feel all of his hands trailing over her stomach.

"So very nice."

"I'll hold your hands they're cold as ice." he span her round to face him, making her catch her breath and took her hands in his, pushing her back against the console firmly. She held the edge of the console tightly, leaning back almost teasingly. Tempting him to move closer.

"My mother will start to worry." River's face fell, imagining her mothers face.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" the Doctor grinned childishly, stepping closer to her. River's eye brows raised as he called her beautiful. He'd never been that forward with her before. River could feel his hands now on her waist, making there way, slowly, down her legs.

"My father will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to the fireplace roar."

"So, really I'd better scurry."

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." there it was again, he called her beautiful. She couldn't help but enjoy the compliment. The Doctor watched as her expression changed. River smiled, placing her hands gently around his neck, fiddling with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Well, maybe just half a drink more."

"Put some records on while I pour." the Doctor took a glass and the bottle of wine that had once sat by the door, but now sat by the console. River pressed some buttons to play some music. It never came, but the music that was already playing grew louder, if that were possible.

"The neighbours might think." River smirked as he handed her the glass.

"Baby, it's bad out there."

"Say, what's in this drink?" she mumbled, looking at the red liquid she'd just taken a sip of. She placed the glass on the floor and skimmed around the console on her tiptoes, ever so gracefully. The Doctor grabbed her hand suddenly and pulled her into his arms.

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how... to break the spell."

"Your eyes are like starlight now... I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." the Doctor pretended to take an imaginary hat from her head. She laughed. He pulled her further away from the console and lifted her to sit on the railings that surrounded them.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir... At least I'm gonna say that I tried." she even teased him in song as she jumped from the railings and skipped gracefully around the monitor, her back was to him as she faced the console once more, his eyes never left her. She felt his chest press up against her back firmly, she gasped slightly.

"Mind if I move a little closer." he breathed in her ear, she turned quickly, he grabbed her waist and leant her backwards. Lifting her up again, they danced around the room, River occasionally twirling towards the doors, but he pulled her back every time.

"I simply must go... The answer is no." she knew what he was implying as he pulled her closer to him. And even if he wasn't implying, she still liked to tell herself that he was. The childish, almost triumphant, grin he had plastered on his face, she found adorable.

"Baby, its cold outside."

"Ooh, Baby, it's cold outside." they sang in unison.

"Your welcome has been." River twirled, those ballet lessons she'd had when she was younger had definantely come in handy lately.

"I'm lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm." she sang, he hugged her waist and pressed her against the railings.

"Look out the window at that storm." he clicked his fingers and the TARDIS door's opened, revealing River's street covered in snow with more falling rapidly. He clicked his fingers again and the doors closed with a light clunk.

"My sister will be suspicious. My brother will be there at the door"

"Gosh, your lips look delicious.-" the Doctor whispered, staring at her mouth, his lips centimetre's from hers as he pulled her closer. " -Waves upon a tropical shore."

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious, Well, maybe just a half a drink more."

"Gosh, your lips are delicious.-" he repeated, his mouth was so close to touching hers, his breath tingled on her painted red lips. The Doctor was being very provocative at this moment in time and she couldn't help but enjoy it. He wasn't usually this flirtatious, this forward, this sexy? River had made up her mind, no matter how many people this alien thing killed, she liked it. "Never such a blizzard before."

"I've got to get home." she made an escape for the door, but was pulled back again, his fingers were gently entwined in hers, but the firm hold on her waist made it almost impossible to get away and deep down she didn't want to, she was having far to much fun.

"Baby, you'll freeze out there."

"Say, lend me your coat." she teased, pulling his tweed jacket from his shoulders and throwing it on the floor.

"It's up to your knees out there." they stepped backwards and forwards. The Doctor spun her round every so often.

"You've really been grand."

"I'm thrilled when you touch my hand." he lifted the hand that was holding hers, the other rested perfectly in the small of her back.

"But don't you see... There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

"How can you do this thing to me... Just think about my life long sorrow." If she thought of his life long sorrow she'd be there forever, the Doctor laughed as though he had read her mind.

"At least there'll be plenty implied."

"If you caught pneumonia and died." the Doctor raised his eyebrows at her, they stopped dancing and stood still, holding each other.

"I really can't stay." she finally sang, letting him go and making a last attempt for the door.

"Get over that old out." he laughed, grabbing her hand and spinning her several times. With both his hands on her hips, he bent her backwards, she leant back up to standing, he lifted her and spun her round in his arms.

"Baby... it's cold... out... side." they finished, on the last note they stood staring at each other, faces so close they could touch. River's arms were wrapped around his neck, one of her legs was twisted neatly around his waist. He held her close, his hands firmly, but gently moulded onto her hips. Every part of her he touched fitted perfectly, as though she were made for him and him alone.

Their breathing was heavy. The two looked into each others eyes, glaring into the others soul, trying to figure out what had just happened.

They had just sang out their feelings. That's what had happened. So... that meant the Doctor wanted her to stay? Did he have the same feelings as she did? River couldn't wrap her head around it as he pulled her closer. The Doctor wasn't too sure about what happened either. But, at the moment, he didn't care. All he could focus on was how good it had felt to dance with her. To hold her. This woman... she was brilliant. There was no way he could resist.

There was a silence as the Doctor leant forward, feeling the powerful sparks that tried to escape his body. River's already hammering pulse took off as she met him half way. Their lips crashed together and passion exploded from them, sending a rush of butterflies through their stomach's. Their mouths moulded together, fitting perfectly with each other, moving in perfect sync. River's leg tightened slightly around his waist, his hands ran through her golden curls, pulling her closer.

She felt his tongue gently press against her bottom lip and she instantly allowed him entrance, their tongues and lips locking. They only stopped for short amounts of breath, not wanting to separate. The Doctor held her closer as he found himself deepening the kiss, making it more passionate, more loving, more perfect.

He pressed her up against the railings, grabbing her other leg and lifting her into his arms, knocking over the glass of wine he had offered her earlier, but they didn't notice or care. They'd never been happier than where they were now, in each others arms, where they belonged.

**Author Note: **Finished :) I hope you all liked this Christmas shizzle-ness :) Thanks so much for reading and stuff. Remember to follow me on zee tumblr or twitter ;) Tweet me if you like :D And I hope you have all had a fantabulous christmas and are gonna have a great new year. Love you all loads, bye for now. Mwah mwah mwah. Bye Chiba's xxx


End file.
